nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog
Little dogs, dogs, and large dogs (all ) are carnivorous domestic animals and can be tamed with tripe, food rations, fortune cookies, or edible corpses if they are fresh. Eating a the corpse of a domestic dog has the same consequences as cannibalism unless you are an orc or a caveman. This will give you the aggravate monster intrinsic, but will not decrease your luck: "You feel that eating the little dog was a bad idea." While you should not sacrifice a former pet, offering a dog corpse is otherwise safe. Types of dog Little dog The little dog is one of the most famous NetHack monsters - it has served as the starting pet for the player ever since Hack 1.0, although in recent times you also have the option of starting with a kitten for a starting pet (knights will get a pony instead). They are capable of growing up into dogs. The little dog and his more experienced brethren are sometimes better fighters than newly started characters and can be used to fight for you in the early stages of the game. Nevertheless, they may be more vulnerable than newly started characters against passive attacks, such as acidic monsters or floating eyes. They also are extremely vulnerable to falling rock traps and rolling boulder traps and many have been lost within the first hundred turns of a game to this. Dog The dog is a grown-up little dog and is therefore usually encountered as a player's pet. They are capable of growing up into large dogs. As with their brethren, they are excellent fighters to have as companions to early game characters, but remain vulnerable to passive attacks. They may have trouble with watch captains in minetown, although regular watchmen shouldn't pose too much trouble. Large dog The large dog is a grown-up dog and is therefore usually encountered as a player's pet (especially with early game characters, as they are easy to obtain by training their little dog). As with their brethren, they are excellent fighters to have as companions to early game characters, but remain vulnerable to passive attacks. Eventually, it may be worthwhile to attempt to upgrade your large dog to another monster using a polymorph trap, especially if you have more than one pet. Pet dogs Dogs are the iconic NetHack pet. The little dog even made Gamespy's top 10 list of video game sidekicks. Many roles begin the game with one. Taming wild dogs is usually easy, because all sizes of dog are considered domestic animals. Throwing a meaty treat, a safe fresh meat-based corpse, or processed human food at a hostile or peaceful dog will tame it. Throwing any other comestible at a dog will at least render it peaceful, with the exception of cream pies and eggs (which will break on impact). As an additional challenge, if it is night and the moon is full, dogs are harder to tame with food and there is only a 1 in 6 chance of success. All meaty treats can be used to train your dog to fetch. You can #chat with your dog to get an idea of how it is feeling: * at night when the moon is full, it will always howl. * it will whine if it is hungry, caught in a trap, confused, fleeing, or tameness is getting low. * if the dog is leashed, and there is a trap nearby, it will whine without you #chatting to it. This works even if the trap is undetected. * if it will be hungry soon (1000 turns or less), it will bark. * the rest of the time it will yip. Encyclopedia entry Category:Monsters